


I think I'm in love again (Dapperstache)

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [12]
Category: Jackepticeye egos, Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alter Egos, I Think I'm In Love Again, Jacksepticeye ego ships, Jacksepticeye egos, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Markiplier ego ships, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Songfic, Youtuber Egos, longest thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Wilford grinned widely at Dark and leaned towards him. "Well, you know how I am with time, lucky I'm even here!"Wilford turned to Jameson still grinning. Jameson had thought his smile couldn't get any wider but apparently he was wrong. "We've got a new one?"Jameson smiled politely and stuck out his hand. Wilford tilted his head and grabbed Jameson's hand. Gripping his hand tightly and shaking it quickly. "And who might you be my good chap," Wilford purred, letting go of Jameson's hand.(Songfic to I think I'm in love again)
Relationships: Danti, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, Dr. Iplier/Dr. Schneeplestein, Dr. Lovin, Googleaveradge, Googleiplier/Chase Brody, Marvelsepticeye, Marvin the Magician/Jackieboy man, Wilford Warfstache/Jameson Jackson, dapperstache
Series: Dapperstache Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Kudos: 36





	I think I'm in love again (Dapperstache)

Warnings: Innuendos, Implied smut, I didn't write it because it needed a sort of sweet ending, kinky crap, hypnotization, homophobia, knife, blood, violence, puppets and a lot of warnings so beware.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jameson looked around the room at the other egos. Some of the Ipliers stared at him. He waved at them quickly before looking away. He hated being the new ego. A suit-wearing Ego by the name of Bim Timmer sat next to him. The seat on the other side of him was empty. Apparently new egos always sat here before they were given another spot. He shifted uncomfortably as Bim stared at him with a smile too wide for Jameson's liking. Jameson's form flickered as if someone passed in front of a projector. Anti glanced at him worriedly. Before turning back to Dark. Dark continued talking about the various rules that were set in place, while the others interjected and nitpicked his words. A puff of pink smoke interrupted them. Jameson jumped away from the chair next to him. "Did I miss anything?" The man now sitting next to Jameson asked.

Dark growled. "Wilford, how nice of you to finally join us."

Wilford grinned widely at Dark and leaned towards him. "Well, you know how I am with time, lucky I'm even here!"

Wilford turned to Jameson still grinning. Jameson had thought his smile couldn't get any wider but apparently he was wrong. "We've got a new one?"

Jameson smiled politely and stuck out his hand. Wilford tilted his head and grabbed Jameson's hand. Gripping his hand tightly and shaking it quickly. "And who might you be my good chap," Wilford purred, letting go of Jameson's hand.

Jameson rubbed his hand and turned to Anti, who glared at Wilford menacingly. Dark cleared his throat. "Wilford this is Jameson Jackson. He is mute. Please refrain from doing anything to him, or I fear that Anti might kill you."

Wilford laughed. "You wanna go, glitchy boy?" he asked and reached for his gun.

Jameson shrunk back looking between Anti and Wilford. Anti shook his head. "L̢͙̈͘a̻̅ẗ̼̪̬́̽͑e̥̋r̤̬͇̉̋̌,̙̅ ̥̦̏͞J̨̡̨̞͒̏͛͝a̡̤̎͠m̰͙̖̏̉̑͟eṡ̖on͈̯̥̜̍̾͐͗ ̗̱͊̏d̘̼̓̓o̻͡e̠̪̓͡s̡͘n͖̫͛̃'̣̰̜͙̟͂̈̆͝͡ṫ̤ ̹͔̘͐̅̔͜͞l̬͍̑̕ȋ͈̥͝k͚̝͎̹͖̐̑̓́̾ẻ͉͕̽͐ͅ ̙̺̑͆f͎̰̬͗̉̿͊ͅį̼̐̌̔̕͜ͅg̪̈̀͢h͈̊̊͢t̜͖̟̲́̎̾͒̔͢i̬͖̎͞ņ͓̲̄̂͡ḡ̳͈̱͓̌͂̚," Anti said, waving his hand.

Wilford turned to Jameson who was shaking slightly. The chair could be seen through him as he faded. Wilford stared at him. "Sorry," He whispered, turning to look back at Dark.

Jameson looked at the ground, slowly coming back into grayscale. Wiflrod watched the mute ego out of the corner of his eye, not paying attention to the meeting. Not that he ever really paid attention to the meeting anyway. He watched Jameson sink back into his chair and close his eyes. He looked over to Anti who was still glaring at him. He winked and stuck his tongue out at the glitch. Anti bared his teeth in a silent growl. Dark smacked him on the head and glared. He turned his glare to Wilford who grinned back before returning to staring at Jameson.

**_Time's been ticking, hearts are running'_ **

**_Think that Cupid's up to somethin'_ **

Jamesons sat on a park bench as bright coloured leaves fell from trees around him. In one hand he cradled a book, in the other he clutched a cup of tea. The wind blew fiercely, causing his form to flicker slightly. His expressions changed while he read, his face morphing from one to happiness to shock and back to happiness. "Hello, gorgeous!"

Jameson startled, almost dropping his book. He looked to his left to see Wilford grinning at him. "What 'cha reading?"

Jameson showed him the cover. "Isle of The Blue Dolphins?"

Jameson nodded, moving the book back into his lap. "Isn't that one sad?" Wilford asked.

Jameson smiled softly and nodded again. Wilford looked away as a blush covered his face. "What are you doing out here?" Wiflrod asked, gesturing at the park around them.

Jameson bent down and picked up and leaf. He waved it around before letting it go. The leaf was picked up by the wind and blew a few feet away from them before swirling down to the ground.

Wilford stared at Jameson. "You like autumn?"

Jameson turned back to the pink-haired man and nodded. "I'm surprised they let you outside."

Jameson tilted his head to the side, his smile disappearing. "Well, you look like," Jameson narrowed his eyes, "not that you don't look amazing, it's just you look like a 1920's silent film."

Jameson shrugged. "They don't know you're out here do they?" Wilford asked, sliding closer to Jameson.

Jameson looked away. Wilford wrapped his arm around Jameson's shoulder and pulled him closer. He waved his arm in front of them. "Welcome to the problematic egos," Wilford sang.

Jameson wiggled his way out of WIlfords grip. He shook his head and placed a finger against Wilford's lips to shush him. Wilford blinked at him and crossed his eyes to look at the finger on his lips. Jameson stood up and brushed himself off. He tapped the back of his wrist and gestured at the exit. He turned and walked away from the bench. A strong gust of wind knocked his hat off. He reached out his hand to grasp at it when someone caught it. Wiflrod turned to him holding Jameson's hat. Wilford brushed Jameson's hair from his face and placed the hat on his head. He gave Jameson a bow and grinned. "Goodbye gumdrop," He whispered and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Jameson stared at the spot Wilfrod was blinking quickly. He blushed a dark grey and continued walking, sipping his tea and he went.

**_You asked me how I feel,_ **

**_I say nothin'_ **

Jameson closed his eyes and listened to the other egos bicker. They hadn't moved him to a different seat for a reason unknown. Not that he minded. "Hello, bitches!"

Jameson slowly opened his eyes to see Wilford leaning back in his chair. He had black and white feathers on his clothes and in his hair. Dark glared at him. Jameson reached out and pulled a feather out of his hair. He stared at it, twirling it in his hand. Wilford quickly turned to look at the mute ego. "Oh, there's my blue jay. They haven't moved away from me yet have they?" He smiled, glancing at Dark. He turned back to Jameson, still smiling. Jameson reached out and pulled another feather out of his hair. Wilford giggled. "So how are you feeling?"

Jameson didn't answer instead he pulled another feather out of Wilford's hair and rolled his eyes. Wiflrod turned back to Dark, leaning back towards Jameson. Jameson ignored the other egos staring at him as he pulled the feathers from his hair. Dark continued to talk about how Henrik needed to stop injecting people with random liquids he found on the black market. Jameson pulled the last feather from Wilford's hair and smacked him lightly on the head.

"Thank you, love," Wilford said sitting back up. He shook his head quickly and turned to grin at the rest of the egos.

Jameson placed the feathers on the table in front of Wilford. He moved back to lean against the back of his chair and close his eyes. Anti glanced between the two, glaring. Wilford grinned back and winked. 

**_But lately color seems so bright_ **

**_And the stars light up the night_ **

Jameson watched as Anti and Dark growled at each other. The other egos in the room shifted uncomfortably. Jameson flickered and he closed his eyes. "Stop it," He whispered, his voice breaking in the middle.

Anti and Dark jumped and turned towards him in shock. Anti stared at him dumbfounded and Dark glanced between him and Anti. All eyes were on Jameson now. He glared at the two of them. He pointed to Anti. "Say sorry."

Anti blinked and turned to Dark. "S̖̓o͕͊r̩̗͑͠r̤͂y," he whispered looking at the ground.

Jameson gestured at Dark. Dark nodded and sat straight up. "I apologize my dear I was out of line," Dark said. He looked at Anti lovingly. Anti blushed and smiled back.

Jameson nodded at them and stood up. He left the room quickly, slamming the door behind him. Anti glanced at Wilford then turned to Henrik. "D̆͟i̺̐d̻̤̅̾ ͢͠ȳ̬ou ̥͎̏̾k̼̥͑̆̓ͅn̝͝ǒ̞w ̧̒ẖ͉̖̈́̏͝e͈̩͆̃ ̗͑co̩ul͜ḑ͉̠̉͒̓ d̳͗ō͍̱͞ ̢̾t̮͝ẖ̒a̬̘͂̉t̖̤̎͘?" Anti asked, gesturing at the door.

Henrik shook his head. "I just assumed he vas always like a silent film."

Wilford gestures wildly at the door. "I. well. I'll go see if he's okay." Wilford sputtered quickly hopping out of his chair and running out the door. The egos all shared a look before turning back to Dark. "Edward progress report," he muttered.

Wilford looked around the room. "Jamie?" he called.

Tapping answered him. He opened the door to the balcony and saw Jameson leaving on the railing staring at the sky. "Gumdrop are you alright?" Wilford asked, reaching out a hand to touch Jamesons shoulder.

Jameson flinched away and lowered his head. Wilford nodded and walked over to stand next to him. His shirt and bowtie hadn't changed but his waistcoat was a dark blue colour. His hair was a dark teal that was swept under his black bowler hat. His skin was paler then Wilford thought it was, almost a milky white. His eyes were closed so Wilford couldn't see their colour. But he wished he could. "So do you want to talk about it?"

Jamesons eyes snapped open, he turned to glare at Wilford. Wilford swallowed quickly. They were almost a piercing light blue. He leaned forward to get a better look at them, grinning giddily. "I am not in the mood billboard." He hissed.

WIflrod took a step forward. "Billboard?"

Jameson waved at him. "Flashy."

WIflrod giggled. "Oh, you wound me, peppermint," he whispered, pressing a hand to his heart.

Jameson's cheeks turned a light pink and he scoffed softly. "I'm angry," he said and turned away.

Wilford nodded. "That's reasonable, they were being moronic children."

Jameson shook his head. "I'm not supposed to be mad."

"And why not?"

Jameson stared at the starry sky. "I'm supposed to be the happy one, the silent one."

"I can see that. No one knows how you did that." Wilford said, gesturing at Jameson.

"I'm a silent film. I don't know how it happened but I went colourful and then I could speak. Only for an hour don't get your hopes up." Wilford nodded. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Helping me, this isn't like you," Jameson said softly, lowering his head.

"Well you see blue jay it seems I have grown fond of you. I would hate for you to be sad." He twirled Jameson around so they were face to face and held him close to his chest. "We can stay here and watch the stars or go get some candy. I don't think you would be one to murder someone for fun."

Jameson gestured at the sky and at Wilford. "I'm going to stay out here for a while longer. You can stay if you would like."

Wiflrod grinned. "Cash or check?"

Jameson smacked him playfully on the shoulder and pointed at the door. Wiflrod gave a mock salute and walked out the door. He closed it carefully so it wouldn't disturb Jameson and turned around. "Oh hello!" He said, grinning at the other egos staring at him.

Anti stepped forward. "I͔̊̈́ͅş͎͆ ̧̋h̘͘e̯̥͌͡ ͔̲̈̋o̤̮̣̽͐͋k͚̟̩̂̉̕?"

Wilford nodded. "He just needs some alone time."

Anti nodded, grabbing Dark's arm and walking away. Henrik gave him a questioning look but turned around. The other egos did the same. Wilford shrugged and followed them down the stairs.

**_My feet they feel so light_ **

**_I'm ignoring all the signs_ **

Jameson twirled around the house to the music playing. He closed his eyes and stepped around the furniture. A hand gripped his waist, the other held Jameson's hand. Jamesons eyes snapped open. He stared at Wilford. "Care to dance?"

Jameson smiled and nodded. He snapped his fingers and the music changed. "Charleston?" Wilford asked.

Jameson nodded, taking a step back and kicking his leg up. Wilford grinned and did the same, spinning Jameson around. "You're a bit outdated Jamesy." Jameson rolled his eyes and pulled himself flush against Wilford's chest. Wilford grinned at him. "Very 20's," he whispered.

Wilford snapped his fingers changing the music. "Ballroom?"

Jameson nodded, placing his hand on Wilford's shoulder. "I lead?"

Jameson nodded and let himself be pulled into the dance. They twirled around the couch, Wiflrod was a bit rusty, almost falling and taking Jameson with him at one point. Wilford dipped Jameson quickly. Jameson startled and gripped Wilford's shirt collar. His head almost hit the floor. One of his legs was up in the air. "Cash or check?" Wilford asked, leaning closer to Jameson.

Jameson glared at him and flicked him on the nose. Wilford pulled Jameson back up and let go of him, rubbing his nose. "Ow, that hurt."

Jameson crossed his arms and huffed at the pink man. "Apologies love, I'll be on my way," Wilford said pointing at the door and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Jameson looked at the ground and snapped his fingers to stop the music. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head, walking out of the living room.

**_I keep on frontin',_ **

**_Yeah, I stay bluffin'_ **

"Hello, Jamie how are you today?" Wilford asked, leaning over Jamesons shoulder.

Jameson ignored him and contrived reading. "Whatcha readin- Oh dear lord!" Wilford cried, jumping away from Jameson.

Jameson looked up from his book. He turned to stare at Wilford, silently laughing. WIflrod stared at him. "Why are you reading," he gestured at the book, "that?"

Jameson grinned at him and gestured at the book. "You know what you were reading," Wilford said pointing at Jameson.

Jameson rolled his eyes and made a lewd gesture. Wilford put his hand over his heart and gasped. "Who taught you that?"

Jameson drew a finger across his neck. "I should have known," Wiflrod cried, making a mock fainting motion.

Jameson turned back to his book as he continued reading. Wilford walked back over to Jameson laughing loudly. "Oh, Anti should not be allowed to be around such a sweet thing like you."

Jameson looked up from his book and glared at the pink-haired man. He gestured at the book. Wiflrod smiled fondly. "Apologise continue dear."

Jameson turned back to his book and continued to read. Wilford hopped onto the table and watched Jameson's face change expressions as he read. Jameson glanced at Wilford and tilted his head. Wilford grinned at him and looked away. Jameson rolled his eyes and continued to read.

**_I keep you wonderin'_ **

**_Keep you huntin' for my lovin'_ **

Jameson curled up trying not to move anything. He hated when the egos would play games with each other. This game was hide and seek. One of Jameson's least favourite games to play. Especially since Anti and Wilford had teamed up to be the seekers. Jameson was hiding in the closet. He usually won these games because the seekers forgot about him. He had no hope of them forgetting about him this time. He pressed his back to the wall when he heard footsteps in the hallway.

Someone knocked on the door. "Anyone in here?" Wilford sang.

Jameson shut his eyes tightly. The door opened and light streamed in. "No one in here," Wilford said and started to close the door. He pulled it back open quickly and grabbed Jameson by the bow tie, pulling him out of the closet. "Aha!" He cried.

Jameson went limp as he was pulled to Wilford's eye level. "Found you." He whispered.

Jameson didn't move. "So I found you what do I win?" Wilford purred, bringing Jameson closer. "Cash or check, love?"

"P̘̖͉̆̇̔ụ̋t̖̟̹͉͒̀͡ ̧̜͒̃ḣ̻̙͇͋̇i̝̻̳̣̓̒̑̄m̡͚̼̽̒̋ ̞̭̼̱̏͋̅̇͢ḍ̪̅̄ò̼̟̯̉͐w̝̗̜̺̾̂̂̂ņ̯̤̦̟̂̎͒̑͞ ̛̝̲͈̏̉̄͟War̳̹͘͝f̡̂s̗̑t̺̣̲͔̝̐̽̍̑̚å̖̠̤͕͊̈̐c͓̄ḧ͙e͕̐!" Anti screamed.

Wilford groaned. "Fine." He said setting Jameson on the ground but not letting go of his bow tie. "But you got a prize for finding Dark."

Anti glared at him. Wilford shrugged and let go of Jameson's bow tie. Jameson quickly sprinted away from the two maniacs and headed towards the library.

**_But I crave us hugging'_ **

**_Yeah, I stay stubborn_ **

Anti gripped Jameson's shoulders. "He͎̩̎̕ ̞͉̺͆̓̑ḯ̡͇͋s͎̚ ̺͖̆ń͎o̧̘̓͆t̤͗ ͖͖́͑a ̟̓̉ͅģ̮͚̂͐͊o̡̱̓̕od ̻̥̎͝p̗͕̎̕e͇̻̐̔ŗ̙̉̒s͚͎̉͝o̡͉̬͑̃̊ņ̑̕ͅ ̕ͅt̼ŏ̲ b͖̀eͅ ̩å̗rő͕u̬̦͊̕n̟̂͢͡d̓͢."

Jameson rolled his eyes and gestured at Anti. "What?"

Jameson dragged a finger across his neck. "T̢̨͒̅h̬̕a̺̟̟̐͌t'̘̆̐͜s͈͊̂ͅ di͓͗̕͜f͉̚f͖̊e͓̅re͖͒n̜̆t̻͛,̮͠ h̞̤̩̾̍e'̙͙͗͊ṡ̨," Anti waved his arm, "a̧͝f̨̼͡͝t͎̮̹͌̿̔ẻ̠̤̄r̘͋ y̜̜͝ő͕̖͔̽̕u̧̐͜͠ f̯̕or ̨̙̳̇̍a͇̝͛͘ q͕͊ui͙̱̓̂c̢͜͞k̺̻̗͐͊͞ š̙hag̞̮̐͑."

Jameson huffed and crossed his arms. "I̲̮͛̒'̤͗m̧͕̆̋ ͈̖̀̔t̨̬͒̚r̢̤̀̽yi̗̞̽͑n̓ͅg̜͒̇͢ ̨̺͊͋t̡̺͆͜͡͞o." Anti's eyes narrowed. "Yo̝͔̎͂ų͍̦̦̻͋͐͊̏̔!"

Arms wrapped Jameson's waist. Jameson's eyes widened when he was pulled backwards. Wilford rested his head on Jameson's shoulder. "Heard you were talking shit," Wilford muttered, nuzzling into Jameson's neck.

Anti glitched violently. "Y̱̮̆̑ou ̝̾m̢̯̎̍o̯̓th̞̼̐̄e̟̩̱̎͆͠r͚̆ ̡̨̇̇f̫́ù͍̟̾c̟͍̆̔͗ͅk̈̅͟ͅẻ̞ṙ̹ _._ "

"True I did fuck a few mothers. And their sons. The daughters usually weren't into me."

Jameson raised an eyebrow. "G̗̚ȇ͓t̪͛ ͎̑ö̩͖́̂f͕̎f͖̤̰̏̈͑ ͉̈́͆ͅo̢̼̝̒́̔f ͔̪͛͡m̡̬̪̑͗͝y̹̿̑͜ ̟br͈̊o̰̭͐͘ţ̠̍̀ḧ͙́e̫̣͛̚r,͚̝̫͋̒̈́" Anti growled.

Jameson patted Wilford on the head and pulled his hands off of him. Wilford took a step back away from Jameson. "Oh I didn't me-"

Jameson hugged him quickly and gestured at Anti who was pointing a knife at Wilford. "See ya later Jamesy," Wilford said, leaning down to kiss Jameson on the cheek. He turned and winked at Anti. Anti growled and lunged at Wilford.

Jameson quickly left the room. Loud crashes and insults came from the kitchen behind him. He smiled and waved at Marvin and Jackie who were sitting on the couch. Marvin and Jackie shared a look and turned back to the tv.

**_'Cause I can't admit that you got all the strings_ **

**_And know just how to tug 'em_ **

Dark sipped the wine he had in his hand. "Please be civil tonight." He said, glancing between Anti and Wilford. Anti muttered something under his breath.

Dark sighed. "I would hate to have to discipline you."

Anti giggled, wiggling happily. "Ò̤̥̏ḫ̨͘͠ ̬̓y͑͊͟͜e̠͑̄ͅs̬̤̑͠,̪̰͛̾ ̧͉̜̏̎̃Į̧̣̃̃̐'m͍͗ ̭͗ś͈ur͖͕͋̕͡ͅe̺̎ ͕͞I͎̊ wõ̥̐͢ul̂͜d̡̈́̑ͅ ̲̘̇̔h͂ͅa̮͐t̗͋̍͜e̩͐ ̟̽t̺̆h̘̅a̛͓̪̰͐̋t̹͓̬͋̊̿."

Wilford laughed. "So what would happen to me? Would you punish me as well?" Wilford asked, fluttering his lashes and leaning towards Dark.

Dark scoffed. "I would take away your gun or your Jameson privileges."

Wilford did a double-take, taking a step back. "Wait, you can take Jameson away?"

Dark shrugged. "Everyone can be manipulated."

Wilford scoffed. "You can't tell Jameson not to do something he doesn't want to do. The man had a will of steel," he said proudly and crossed his arms.

Dark nodded to Anti. Anti held out two long pieces of white string. Wilford stared at them. "What the hell do you want me to do with those."

Anti rolled his eyes. "P̰̺͂͘ul͖̉l ̬͚̈́͘ọ̕n̤̋̏͟ th̗̭̲̉́̂e̘̓͘͟m̠͠." He said and handed the strings to Wilford.

Wilford raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I've done worse." He said and pulled the strings quickly. He gasped when someone hit his chest. He wrapped his arms around the person to steady himself. He looked at the person and gasped. Wilford stared at Jameson. His head was tilted to the side. Not in a way it normally was when he was asking questions. This way was almost like he couldn't control it. His eyes had gone white pure white. The strings Wilford was holding were tied to Jameson's wrists.

Wilford gasped and took a step back. Anti snatched the strings from his hand and pulled Jameson backwards. Dark turned to Wilford, smiling. He gestured to Jameson who had his wrists tied to the ceiling, he hung almost limply. Anti twirled the strings around his finger. "You see Wilford, Jameson here is the easiest to manipulate."

Jameson shook his head lightly moving almost like a puppet but movements were too jerky and uncoordinated. He smiled and waved at Wilford.

Wilford took another step back. "I̠̳̓͑'̫̦͎͊̒m̥̪̃̆̐ͅ ̖̓n͎̾ot͕͂ ̰v̹̜́̈ẽ̡̢̲̈́̿r͍̐y̹̐ ̧̹̲̓̅̋g̙̤͒̅ơ̩͚̋o̱͖͗̏d͉̐̉͟ ̣͡a̖̲̲̐̄͒ẗ̈͜͜ ţ̣̥̂̋͘hi̢̗̾̔s,̬̅ ̳̰̻̈́̓̔D̙̆ą͓̚͞r͎͐k͆͟s b͕͗ë͙̙̑ṱ̖̓͗t͈̑e̳͌r͓̅͝ͅ,̧̣͌̕" Anti said.

Dark's eyes glowed red. "Do not question my authority or I will, as I phrased it earlier, take away your Jameson privileges."

Dark took a long sip of wine as Wilford glared at him. "We should join the party now. I expect they will be wondering where Jameson has gone to."

Anti shook his head. " _H͙͛e̛̥̓̚͟͜ ̦̟͈͛̐͝ň͜_ _e_ _e̟͎̅̀d̟̋s̡̨̒͆ ̖̤̃͝t̟ó͜ ͉̿g͘͟o̝̝̦̽͑͝ ͓͉̪̃̀͘t͎̔͢͞_ _o_ _͚͔̐̆b̤̕e͓̰͂̕d̢̯͊̈.̺̊͛ͅ_ "

Jameson has slumped forward again this time he was literally dangling from the strings. Wilford glanced between Jameson and Anti before stomping away.

Dark watched him leave. "So now we have a pouty Wilford and soon to be angry Jameson." He turned to Anti. "What do we do?"

Anti was untying the strings from the ceiling muttering under his breath. "Ȉ̹̈͢ ͎̱̍̍s̭͠ti͚̒l̳̚l̫͕̽̊ ̹̥̜̅̽d̞̙̈́̕on̢̖̙̈́̿'͟t ͘͢fu̟͙̘̿͒̓c̗̱̈͒ki̛̙ñ̹̗͖̇͞ḡ̨̗̓ ̭̹̇͠k̡͈̲̀̄͞n̮͓̎͒o̞͞w̝͇̿̿ hơ̼͒͟w ̳̪̭͗̎͘t̘̼̒͘ĥ̜̱͌e͈͆͟s̛̲̩̓ë̙́ ̺̍t̢̛̠̔h̬̾ḯ̹nḡ͢s̢̅ ͎̐wȏ̮r͍͖̀͒ǩ̠.̡̲̜̂̒̏"

Dark cleared his throat. "H͉̭̅̽one̜̥̅̓ym̛̺̩̮̀̇oơ̯̗͈͋̅ǹ̙̫͝ ̜̊eḁ̯͕̋̓̃r̪͚͌̎ly̟̪͒͌͒͢?̮̱͌͝" Anti asked.

"I haven't proposed yet."

"S̢̢̀̃e̘͌x͚͘ ̨̚h̨̝̀͘o̜͌l̞̺͑̉i̙̾d̺̃a͙͎͗̐ỳ͎̙̊?"

Dark laughed lightly. "That may be a good idea."

Anti grinned. "Ĺ̡̛̠̜͗e̪̅ṯ̠͎̓̒̕ ̻̰͛͊m̻̹̿͆ë̺̈͢ ̛͕̠͋p͔̀ű̻̻̻̓̄t ̬̎Ja̯̥̝̽͑͠m̻̓ẻ͚͚͝s̠̜͖͑̐͠ö̫̠ñ̻̯ ̢̏t̢͂o͕̟̔͞ ̭̒̚͢bed ̮̪̊̊ą͕̉͑n̫̎d̘͍̊̓ ̦̌̐͟ẗ̪́h̨̛e̗̞̓͘͜͠n̬͙͒͘ ̜̋̐͢w̤͂ë͖̹́̕'l̩͙͍̾̒̈́l̺̋ b̢̤̈́̇o͉͇͒̋o̲̪̚͝k̦͉͒͡ ̧̜͈̓̄͞i̩̮̒̚t ̭̲̼̊̆͘ŏ̞̟̕ut̠͙͑̿a̖͕͑̾ ̯̓he̲̠͔̓͌̚r̩̰͊͞e̜̬͌͂.̩͂̎͢"

Dark smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Hurry love I don't feel like having Wilford shoot me."

Anti laughed loudly and glitched away.

**_I think I'm in love again_ **

**_(in my head, yeah, you're in my head)_ **

**_I think I'm in love again_ **

**_(in my head, yeah, you're in my head)_ **

Jameson knocked the first part of "shave and a haircut" on Wilford's door. He pressed his ear to the door for an answer. Normally Wilfrod would sing the last part or tap it back. Jameson tapped again when he did not receive an answer. He stepped away from the door, rubbing his wrists. He turned away from the door and started to walk away when the door opened. "Jameson?" Wilford whispered. 

Jameson smiled at him and walked up to him. Wiflrod took a step back. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Jameson tilted his head and blinked quickly. "I mean," Wilford trailed off. "Are your wrists ok?"

Jameson's eyes widened, his mouth formed into an o shape. He nodded and took another step towards Wilford. He smiled kindly at the pink-haired man. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Wilford asked, taking another step back.

Jameson quickly reached out and grabbed Wilford by the bowtie and pulled him close to his face. Wilford gasped and stared into Jamesons eyes. Jameson's form flickered and slowly shifted to colour. Jameson continued to stare at Wilford. "It wasn't your fault."

Wilford blinked quickly, a blush forming on his cheeks. "But I was the one who-"

"Bushwa!"

Wilford snorted. "No one says that love."

Jameson smiled at him. "More reason to say it Oliver Twist."

Wiflrod grinned and nodded. He gripped Jameson's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. Jameson let go of Wilford's bow tie and hugged him back. "I'm so sorry."

Jameson shook his head. "It's not your fault. The next time I see Anti he is dead."

Wilford laughed. "I can help you with that," he mumbled and nuzzled into Jameson's neck.

Jameson relaxed in Wilford's embrace and closed his eyes.

**_I didn't think it could be true_ **

**_Let alone that it would be you_ **

**_I think I'm in love again_ **

**_(I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love)_ **

Dr. Iplier placed the stethoscope on the table. "Well, you look relatively healthy."

"Bully doc I could have told you that," Wilford said, clapping his hands together.

Henrik rolled his eyes. "You are not a qualified doctah."

Wilford laughed. "And you are Mr. I got my license from a cereal box," he mocked.

Henrik growled. "At least I'm not a maniac vho fucks corpses."

"Nazi fucker."

Dr. Iplier glanced between the two. "Wilford that was a bit far," he muttered.

Wilford laughed. "Maybe you should try being nicer to me if you want to date my brother," Henrik said.

Wilford froze. "I don't. I." He glanced around. "Which one?"

Dr. Iplier laughed. "He's right, the septiceyes won't let you have Jameson without a fight."

Wilford crossed his arms. He opened his mouth to say something when the door opened. Jameson stepped into the room with a handful of papers. Wiflrod grinned at him. "See here he is." Jameson walked over to Henrik and handed him the papers. "I was just telling the good doctors that we are just friends." Jameson ignored him and pointed on a spot on the paper. Henrik nodded at him. "I am just a flirty person who flirts with beautiful people. Don't misinterpret that. And besides, you're straight."

Jameson looked up from the paper and turned to stare at Wilford with a dumbfounded look on his face. He glanced at Henrik and Dr. Iplier and gestured at Wilford. Henrik laughed loudly while Dr. Iplier rolled his eyes. Henrik held his sides and leaned over. He breathed quickly and looked at Wilford. "You zhink zhat Jameson is straight?" Henrik asked.

Wilford looked at the three and then turned his stare to Jameson. "You're not straight?"

Jameson shook his head, silently laughing. "Demisexual Demiromantic," Henrik said nodding at Jameson.

"Oh," Wilford squeaked. "For every one or specifically one gender." He asked and leaned towards Jameson.

"And why would you want to know that?" Dr. Iplier asked.

Wiflrod rolled his eyes. "Because I can."

Jameson gestured around the room. "He's pretty sure he could fall for anyone but he's only been attracted to men zo far. I mean he's mostly been around zhe Ipliers." Henry said and shrugged.

Jameson smiled at Wilford. He gave Wilford a thumbs up and nodded. Wilford laughed. "Apologies for assuming dear. I have to finish this appointment and then I'll join you for lunch." Jameson nodded and tipped his hat at the pink-haired man. He turned and left the room. Dr. Iplier snorted. Wilford turned to glare at him. "Not a word," he growled.

**_My heart's pacin', I'm confused,_ **

**_I'm dazin'_ **

Wilford stared at Jameson. "Can I try something?" he asked.

Jameson turned to look at Wilford, tilting his head to the side. "It won't hurt and you can stop anytime you want."

Jameson nodded slowly and put his book on the coffee table. "Good."

Wilford grabbed Jameson's shoulders and pulled him closer. "I've been wanting to try out this new trick I found."

Jameson nodded again and Wilford's eyes glowed pink. Jameson's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Jameson continued to stare into Wilford's eyes, not noticing the now spinning white spiral in them. He leaned forward slightly. Wilford didn't move. He watched as Jamesons eyes slowly turned to a pale pink colour with a white swirl. Jameson slumped forward onto Wilford's chest.

Wilford blinked and his eyes returned to normal. "Jameson?" Jameson raised his head slowly and stared at Wilford.

Wilford giggled. "It worked."

Jameson blinked slowly. "Oh don't worry love the moment you don't want to do something I ask of you it stops."

Wilford smiled. "Oh, you look lovely in pink."

He stroked Jameson's cheek gently. Jameson leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Wilford giggled quietly. "Gorgeous," he whispered.

Jameson was halfway in Wilford's lap. He leaned towards Wilford slightly and opened his eyes. Wilford leaned back quickly. "As much as I am loving this blue jay I'm gonna get you back."

Wilford held Jameson at an arm's length and thought to himself. "How about," he tapped his chin, "Kiss me?" Wilford asked jokingly.

Jameson was on him in a second kissing him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around his neck and straddled his lap. Wilford gasped and pushed him away. "Stop." He said shaking his finger at the mute ego and breathing quickly.

He thought for a second. "Why didn't that work. If you don't want to do something then you snap out of it," he whispered, shaking his head.

He looked back to Jameson who continued to stare at him with pink eyes. "Drink some coffee?"

Jameson shook his head slowly. He looked at Wilford and tilted his head. Wilford sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry."

Jameson reached out to touch him. Wilford pushed Jameson's arm away and moved him off of his lap. He stood up and nodded at Jameson. "I'll see you later." He said and walked out the door.

Jameson gaped at him. He looked around quickly wondering what happened. He thought back to him sitting in Wilford's lap and blushed. He shook his head quickly trying to banish the thought. He stared at the door and lowered his head.

**_I saw something I never seen in you,_ **

**_It's got me shakin'_ **

Jameson hadn't seen Wilford for a month. He didn't come to the meeting and apparently refused to see him. He was greyer than usual and only flickered slightly. He had so much more free time now that he didn't see Wilford that he had taken to exploring areas he knew he shouldn't go. At the moment he was staring at a grave in the pouring rain.

Jameson shivered as the rain fell down on him. He stared at the lone gravestone. There was another gravestone closer to the mansion. Septiplier's grave. But this one was farther in the woods. Much farther. A place that Jameson was banned from going. The grave only had one word on it, Celine. Jameson knew he had heard the name before but he couldn't remember where. He sniffed and sat down on the grass. He smiled weakly at the grave and waved. He always tried to be polite around graves and burial sites especially after Robbie came to the egos.

"You shouldn't be here."

Jameson nodded. Legs came into his view. Wilford stood next to him. "I mean it, you're not supposed to be here."

Jameson shrugged. Wilford mumbled something under his breath. "Anti made me come get you," he muttered.

Jameson didn't move. "Are you giving me the silent treatment now?" Wilford asked, laughing at the end.

Jameson's form flickered slightly. Colours blossomed on his face before fading again. "That's just mean."

Jameson closed his eyes. His colours shifted again. He flickered violently before lowering his head in defeat. Wilford took a step back. "You actually can't talk?"

Jameson shook his head. He pointed at the grave and titled his head. "Come back to the manor Jameson," Wilford whispered.

Jameson froze when his full name was used. He looked up at Wilford with wide eyes. He looked away again quickly, blinking back tears. He stood up and stared at the ground. Jameson turned away from Wilford and started to walk away. "She was my first love." Jameson stopped walking and turned to look at Wilford. "She didn't return my feelings and married my brother. They split up and she went on her own way. She died trying to stop my brother from doing something awful. Her body is buried here but her soul is trapped with someone else's. Still with someone else."

Jameson put his hand onto Wilford's shoulder. Wilford didn't look up from the grave. Jameson moved to stand directly next to him and leaned his head on Wilford's shoulder. Wilford sighed and wrapped his arm around Jameson's waist. "Don't come over here again."

Jameson rolled his eyes and wiggled out of Wilford's grasp. He glared at Wilford and started to walk away. "Jameson!" Wilford called.

Jameson continued to walk away. Wilford reached out a hand. He shook his head lightly and vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

**_I must be hallucinating'_ **

**_I hear it happens,_ **

Jameson coughed quietly and stared at Henrik. "Vell you're sick," he said, taking the thermometer from Jameson's mouth. Jameson blinked slowly and nodded. "Vhy vere you out in zhe rain last night?"

Jameson shook his head. "I am going to kill zhat deranged piece of bubblegum," Henrik muttered.

Jameson shook his head again. He placed a hand over his forehead as the room swayed around him. Henrik gripped his shoulders. "You need to lay down and rest."

Jameson nodded and Henrik sighed. "Stay here and get better."

Jameson looked away and closed his eyes. Henrik shook his head and left the room. He closed the door behind him and looked up. He jumped backwards when he came face to face with Wilford. "Is he okay?" he asked, twiddling his thumbs.

Henrik narrowed his eyes and straightened himself so he could appear taller than he was. "Vhy should you care, he's like zhis because of you."

Wiflrod took a step back. "I didn't mean to," he mumbled.

Henrik rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You purposely ignored him for a month. Do you know how much zhat hurt him? You're supposed to be hiz friend." Henrik jabbed Wilford in the chest with his finger. "If you vant to say sorry zhen you can take care of him."

Wilford took another step back. "What?" he asked and relaxed his stance.

Henrik shrugged. "I have plans with Edvard today. Marvin and Jackie are doing a patrol. Chase and Robbie are visiting Chase's kids. I do not trust Anti vith Jameson."

Wilford looked around quickly. "You trust me?"

Henrik laughed and shook his head. "Oh not at all but Jameson trusts you. And," He pointed at Wilford, "you need to talk to him and apologize. I know you vant to keep him safe from you and all zhat bullshit." Wilford gapped at the self-proclaimed doctor. "Dark, Edvard, Google, and Jackie did it too."

Wilford laughed. "It is stupid isn't it."

Henrik nodded. "Of course it is, now," Henrik slapped Wilford, "don't do it again." Wilford rubbed his cheek and nodded. "Remember he iz sick if you kiss him you vill get sick."

Wilford laughed and saluted Henrik. "I won't doctah." He said, mocking Hernik's accent.

Henrik grimaced. "I mean it. don't kiss him or you von't juzt be sick," Henrik said and walked away.

Wilford watched him turn the corner and then opened Jameson's door. Jameson was at his desk reading a book. "I thought you were supposed to be resting." Jameson raised his head quickly and spun his chair around. He grimaced and clutched his stomach. Wilford quickly crossed the room and picked him up. "Go to sleep." he whispered and placed Jameson onto his bed.

Jameson blinked quickly. He gripped the collar of Wilford's shirt to keep him there. He smiled kindly at the maniac and pressed his forehead against Wilford's, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry. It was stupid to ignore you."

Jameson released Wilford from his grip and fell back onto the bed. Wilford smiled at him. "You sleep and I'll make soup ok?" He nodded at Jameson and smiled.

**_I'm just sayin'_ **

**_Babe, I'm just sayin'_ **

Wilford set a bowl of soup on Jameson's desk. "I didn't set the kitchen on fire," he said and turned to Jameson. "You were only asleep for an hour." Jameson rubbed his eyes. "You look better." Jameson raised an eyebrow. "Not that you don't look amazing all the time."

Jameson silently laughed and blushed a light grey. His nose twitched and he sneezed loudly. Wilford jumped as colours bloomed on Jameson's face and clothes. He shook his head and groaned. Wilford laughed. "Did you just sneeze yourself into colour?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Give me the foockin' soup Will," Jameson muttered.

Wiflrod started laughing harder. He sat down in Jameson's desk chair and put his head in his hands, still giggling. Jameson rolled his eyes and slowly got off of his bed. He walked over to the desk and grabbed the soup, glaring at Wilford. "You're supposed to help me."

Wilford raised his head and wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh, you're amazing." Jameson scoffed and sat on his bed. He took a sip of the soup and his eyes widened in surprise. "This is actually good."

Wilford blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Really I didn't know what you would want so I just made what I knew how to."

Jameson smiled kindly. "Of course it's good. I wouldn't lie to you."

Wilford flinched. Jameson shook his head. "It's fine. If I may, why were you upset with me?"

Wilford groaned. "Of course you can ask, you can ask anything you want," he said sadly. Jameson's moustache twitched. Wiflrod stared at the wall. "Well, when I asked you to help me with something I was asking you to help me with an ability I didn't know I had." Jameson reached over to set the bowl of soup back onto his desk. "In hindsight, I should have thought on it mor-"

Jameson sneezed again. He flickered back into grayscale and shook his head. Wilford stared at him. "That is adorable," he said, waving his finger at Jameson. 

Jameson rolled his eyes and motioned for Wilford to continue. "Well, I can hypnotize people." Jameson nodded. "The spell breaks when I tell you to do something you don't want to do. Or it was supposed to. It stopped when I told you to drink coffee." Jameson grimaced and nodded. "But it didn't when I told you to do another thing, and I-"

Jameson put a finger to Wilford's lips. He shifted into colour again. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to. I'm fine, aren't I?"

Wilford nodded. Jameson smiled and turned around. "Now I'm going back to sleep you're welcome to stay here if you wish."

"I'm sure Henrik would kill me if I left you alone."

Jameson nodded and lied down on the bed. "Stay tonight then," he said and closed his eyes.

Wilford watched the rise and fall of Jameson's chest. He smiled at the dapper man and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

**_Someone give me some paper_ **

**_Someone give me some crayons_ **

Jameson gestured widely around the room. Wilford just tilted his head to the side. "Jamie, love, please I have no idea what you're trying to say."

Jameson put his head in his hands. He had already been in colour for an hour for a doctor's appointment. He flattened his palm and mimed a pencil writing something. Wilford nodded and pulled out a pad and paper from his pocket. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a crayon. He held them out for Jameson to see. "Does this work?" Jameson shrugged and nodded. "You're not gonna ask why I have them?"

Jameson shook his head and grabbed the paper and crayon from Wilford. Jameson quickly scribbled something down. He tore the piece of paper off and shoved it into Wilford's face. Wilford took the paper from Jamson and looked at it. "Why are you threatening me?"

Jameson crossed his arms and looked away. "No seriously why are you threatening me?"

Jameson scribbled something else down and handed the paper to Wilford. Wilford read it and scoffed. "I only threaten you with a gun once. What can you do to me?" WIflrod asked grinning.

Jameson smiled gently and took a step towards Wilford. Wilford raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Jameson took another step forward. "I don't like this," Wilford said and took a step back.

Jameson continued to walk towards Wilford and Wilford backed away. Wilford's back hit a wall and he glanced back. When he looked back Jameosns face was inches from his own. "As much as I am liking this Jamesy I also think you might stab me. And I'm not into that. I-" Jameson wrapped his arms around Wilford's neck. Wiflrods breath caught. "Shit," he whispered. He felt his bowtie slip from his neck. Wilford grinned at the mute ego. "You gonna try and top me Jamesy?" He asked.

Jameson grinned and waved it in front of him. Jameson turned away and walked out of the room. Wilford stared at the door and frowned. He reached up to fix his bowtie and remembered it was gone. He looked back at the open door and giggled. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, hitting the call button. "Hello, Wilford," Dark said. "There seems to be a participant with." he paused. "Anti please stop trying to grab the phone. Anti, wait don't!"

"W̬̝͛̊h̡͈̑̄y̼͌ ̖̀t̜̄ḫ̫̓̎e̱̬̓̾ ̩̰̦͒̐̚h̦͍͂́e̟̎l̩̜̞̆̾̋l̗̀ ̩̱̰͌͆͠ī͖s͎͊ ͍̥̼́͐̽J̳̣̭̍̏͞ā̧m͉ẹ͈̿͡s͉ȯ̼ṋ̐ ̧̺̘̿̈͘we͎̼̊͑͢͡a̘͑r̻̮͒̌ï̢̮̺̊̏n̤̲̿̂̈͟g͕͒ y̱̎ó̮̯͡ủ̦r͚̼̄͠ ̢̓b̲̖̔̔ǫ͍̌w̖̦͂̽ti͇͎̒͂̅͢e?" Anti yelled as sparks flew from the phone.

Wiford choked on his saliva. "Oh," he mumbled, "well you see, I don't know myself."

There was a good five seconds of silence before Anti spoke again. "W̱̮̅̓h̹̼͡a̢̫͌̕t̹͈͚̑͋̈?"

"Well you see we got in an argument and he took my bowtie," Wilford said.

"W̩̺̺̃̄̉ḫ͚̓͊y̭͕̍̀ ̠̎̓͘͜͟d̹̃̃͟i͞ͅdn̡͡'̧͇̗̈͒͐t͈̠͐̚ ̨̪̲̇̐̒yò̲͎̩̐͘u ̹͔̒̕tâͅḳ͓̂̈́̕ͅê̢̄͢ ̲̏i̘͍͑̔̿ͅt͍̆ ̫b͎̭͆̚a͈̝̋̏c̪̤̃̋k̜̼͂?"

Wiflrod laughed. "He pushed me against a wall Anti!"

"I̘͖͈͑̿̏'͚̌m̠͛ ̪̳̄͞ṡ̲̜͞o̳̺̓̿r͉̐̕͢ry̨̡̩̍̆̽ ̤̤͗̓wh̥̒at̹͋̆?"

Dark could be heard laughing in the background. "Yes, he pushed me against a wall and almost kissed me. I'm not kidding Anti."

"O̰͊̚͟ḵ͓̈́̚," Anti squeaked and hung up.

Wilford laughed when Anti hung up. He shook his head. Thoughts swirled around his head. His friend wearing his bowtie? Wilford sighed and leaned his head against the wall. "Oh, this can not be happening."

**_I'm feeling like a child,_ **

**_I need something to play on_ **

Jameson stuck his tongue out at Wilford and turned away. "Can you give it back now?" Wilford asked, reaching for his bowtie.

Jameson smacked his hand away and glared at him. "Jamesy please," Wilford whispered.

Dark laughed quietly. Anti glared at Wilford. The rest of the egos glanced at each other in confusion. "Jamezon vhy is zhat around your neck?" Henrik asked.

Jameson smiled and pointed at Wilford. "He got mad at me and now he won't give it back."

Chase grinned. "Well, I'm glad he's warming up to you."

Wilford turned towards him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you both are. You stopped trying to get in his pants all the time and he started to consider you a friend."

Jameson smiled at Chase and turned to Wilford. He took off the pink bowtie and handed it to him. Wilford grinned at him and tied it back around his neck. "Ẅ̥́el̡̧̓͐l͕͐͌ͅ ̺͘͜n͚̍ow̭͍̽͞ t̳̓͂͟h̫͠at̢͊ ͍̤̊͊ẗ͔́hat i̡̭̽̉ṣ̍̚͟ ṭ̡͂͡a̛̠̗͌k̢̹͑͑ĕ̠̭̄n̬̘̄̕ ̫͎͓̃͆͑ca̞̜͎͋̓͞r̬̓e̥͔͐͒ ̞̆o̡͆f̙̒ w̦̹̄̎h̎͢ö̗͙́ ͉͠w̻͘ą̰͈͌̎͞n̨̲̫̅̾͛t͢͝s͓͍̦͒̂̐ ̦̘̓̃͜͝t̮̅o ̧̛͚̈d͚̮͎̍͞i͎̠̒̓t̺̍c͔͡h ̝͉̑͒͜t̺͗h̢̝̓͠e͈͛ m̦̅͑͟e̡͈͗̐e̥̲͒͋ț̗͕̎̚͝ḭ͌ṅ͔g," Anti asked.

Dark glared at him. "We are not ditching the meeting."

Wiflrod laughed. "As if we listen to you," he said and grabbed Jameson's arm.

They both vanished in a puff of pink smoke and Anti glitched. "T̘̥̻̐̍̍ḥ̆͜a͕͐t̡̠̜̅̈͘ ̫̤̂͠i̞̮͐̆s̠͉͌͑ ͈͘n̠̚o͇̬͋̃t͚͙͝ ̝̞̓̿͟͝w̰͐ha͚͠t ͚̃Ȋ̞ ̧̫̔̀ṃ̦̿̅e̦̓á̟̪͑n̞̰͐̿ṯ̤̇̒͡," he growled.

Dark rolled his eyes. "I should move Jameson's seat."

Dr. Iplier laughed. "I think Wilford would kill you for that," he said.

Dark's eyes glowed red. "I would like to see him try."

**_I'm trying hard to trust you_ **

**_When you say, "Give me your hand."_ **

Jameson leaned against a wall and gasped. Wilford laughed. "Tingly isn't it?"

Jameson shivered, nodding. He clutched his chest and smiled giddily. Wilford approached Jameson carefully. "Are you okay love?"

Jameson nodded again. Wilford touched Jameson's cheek and he flinched back when he felt a spark. "Oh, I didn't expect it to affect you that much."

Jameson shook his head quickly and grinned at Wilford. He looked around the room and gave Wilford a questioning glance. "Candy Factory," Wilford said, waving around the room.

Jameson smiled at him and opened the door. It was silent outside. Jameson glanced back at Wilford and continued to walk outside. Wilford followed Jameson out the door and into the hall. "I'm going to see if there's cotton candy," Wilford said.

Jameson nodded and continued to walk in the opposite direction. Wilford opened a door and peered inside before closing it and walking away. He hummed to himself and put his hands in his pockets. The factory had been abandoned for a while. Wilford didn't want to meet many people here. Mostly because he either hooked up with them or killed them. Jameson didn't need to know either way. Though he probably knew already. Wilford just wanted to hang out with Jameson today so he wanted to avoid anyone. He opened another door and turned away, disappointed. He continued to open doors and peer inside only to walk away when there was nothing inside. When he opened the next door when a loud crash scared him away. He turned around and ran down the hallway. "Jameson are you okay?" Wilford called. He continued to walk down the hallway. He turned a corner. Jameson was sitting on the ground trying to get his leg out from under a walkway that had fallen. He turned to see Wilford and smiled at him. Wilford ran toward him. "Are you okay?"

Jameson grimaced and gestured at his leg. "Are you in pain?" Jameson blinked back a few tears and shook his head. "That's a lie. Now." Wilford said and grabbed the piece of metal and started to shift it away. Jameson flinched and clenched his teeth. Wilford winced. "It pierced your skin."

Jameson nodded. Wilford turned back to the mute. "Do you trust me?"

Jameson nodded. "I can't stand to see you in pain and I don't think you'll make it if you're in this much pain." Jameson nodded again. "Look into my eyes." Jameson complied."This won't hurt a bit." Jameson leaned forward, his eyes slowly shifting to pink. His thoughts turned to static and he went limp.

Jameson opened his eyes to see he was on the doctor's table. He looked up at Wilford who was smiling at him. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Jameson nodded and glanced at his leg. It was wrapped in a white bandage. Jameson grimaced and turned back to Wilford. "Why is it when you're with me you always get hurt?"

Jameson shifted to colour, having been unconscious for a while. "Because you let me be free. The others watch me like a hawk."

Wilford smiled at him and leaned his forehead against the dapper man. "Maybe they have a point," he mumbled and closed his eyes.

Jameson smiled. "It would be rather boring if you did that. I don't think I would like you half as much."

Wilford laughed. "You're the only one who will go with me."

Henrik cleared his throat. "No PDA in my office." He muttered.

Wilford pulled away from Jameson and laughed. "Like you haven't been fucked by Iplier in here."

Henrik rolled his eyes. "How are you doing Jamezon?"

"I feel fine, a little tingly," Jameson said.

Wilford laughed and Henrik glared at him. "I know. Vilford seems to have done something to you. It eased zhe pain and stopped you from passing out."

Wilford nodded. "See I am smart."

Henrik raised an eyebrow. "So ve aren't going to talk about zhe other effects?" he asked, tapping his clipboard.

Jameson looked at Wilford. "What does he mean by other effects?"

Wilford cringed. "You're very touchy," Wilford muttered.

Henrik laughed. "Touchy is an understatement." Wilford flushed and looked away. Henrik smiled. "It's nice to see zhat you have a positive impact on Vilford, JameZon."

Jameson nodded. "What does he mean?"

"You care for me."

Wilford nodded. "And?"

"You calmed down a little. You used to flirt vith him and use him almost as a distraction." Henrik said and checked Jameson's bandage. "You're more, you now. Not trying to play it off as zhe murderer."

Wilford rolled his eyes. "I am a murderer."

Jameson shrugged. "Stil insane but nicer."

Wilford smiled at him. "Why wouldn't I be nice to my blue jay."

Henrik growled. "No PDA in my office."

**_Baby, I'm fallin',_ **

**_I hope you catch me when I land_ **

Jameson learned to despise stairs. Anti had told him to just slide down the railing but Jameson didn't have enough balance for that. He took one step with his good foot and then used his crutch to get to the other step. One hand was on the crutch the other was holding onto the railing. He continued his slow descent; he was two steps away from the floor when he tripped. Hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from the floor. His crutch clattered to the floor with a loud clanging noise. Wilford spun him around and dipped him. "Hello, dearest." He whispered, grinning.

Jameson blushed and smiled back. Wilford picked Jameson up bridal style and started to walk away from the stairs. "I suspect you want to see the Host?"

Jameson nodded. "Yes, he did seem rather happy today. I suspect you recommended another book to him."

Jameson nodded again. "I'll bring your crutch later if you have fun with your book club." Jameson leaned against Wilford and smiled.

Wilford opened the door to the library and walked to the dark corner illuminated by candlelight. Wilford nodded at the Host. "Apologise good sir Jameson here landed himself in a spot of trouble."

The Host nodded slowly as Wilford set Jameson in a chair. "Have fun." He said and turned on his heel.

Jameson watched Wilford leave and turned to the Host. "Jameson Jackson has fallen in love with Wilford Warfstache," The Host stated.

Jameson shook his head and waved him off. The Host tilted his head, muttering under his breath. "The Host doubts Jameson Jackson but would like to share his thoughts on the book Jameson Jackson has given him."

Jameson smiled and nodded listening to The Host talk about the story.

**_I think I'm in love again_ **

**_(in my head, yeah, you're in my head)_ **

**_I think I'm in love again_ **

**_(in my head, yeah, you're in my head)_ **

Jameson slowly made his way towards Wilford. Wilford turned around when Jameson was five feet away from him and grinned. "How are you, today love?" Wilford asked.

Jameson smiled at him. "You need help getting somewhere?" Jameson shook his head and limped over to a bench. He sat down and relaxed, closing his eyes and leaning back. Wilford smiled. "Tired?"

Jameson nodded. "I know. It must be exhausting being that gorgeous."

Jameson blushed and shook his head, silently laughing. Wilford smiled and walked over to the bench. "I mean it."

Jameson gestured at Wilford and smiled. "Are you complimenting me?" He asked and sat down next to the mute. Jameson nodded. Wilford leaned onto him. "You think I'm hot."

Jameson shook his head and rolled his eyes. Wilford pouted. "You don't think I'm hot?"

Jameson hit him playfully on the shoulder and pushed Wilford off of him. Wilford sat back up and stared at the flickering ego. Jameson watched the clouds with a light grey blush. Wilford laughed quietly and leaned back onto his shoulder.

**_I didn't think it could be true_ **

**_Let alone that it would be you_ **

**_I think I'm in love again_ **

**_(I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love)_ **

Marvin set a plate in front of Jameson and sat next to him. He clapped his hands together. All the septiceyes turned to look at him. "So how was everyone's day?" He asked. "I had a great day. I helped Jackie patrol the town."

Jackie grinned. "Great because I got to spend it with you." He said and winked.

Marvin blushed and turned away, smiling. "You're not getting more dessert for that."

Jackie grinned and leaned forward. "Maybe not that dessert but I'm sure-"

Marvin waved his hands and Jackie's mouth shut quickly. "Zip it or you'll get nothing." He growled.

Anti giggled. "Ķ̽͢͝i̡͎̍t͎̺̙̬̩̋̒̿͘t̨̕ẙ̡s̨̑ ̡̔͗̒̎͟͜͢f̢̗̹̯̫̐̏̕͘͡e̡̦̭̪̓͛͒̒͑͟i̛̮̤̰̙̒̈́̕s̙̫̓t̖̆y," he whispered and grinned. 

Marvin turned towards him quickly. "Do you want to lose voice privileges as well?"

Anti looked at his plate. "Ĭ̡̟̐ ̬̦̘̗̐̒̿̋h̛͓̳͑̚ͅad̖͈̞̜̏̓̿͘ ̤͒a͕̳̖̒̌̀ ̛̖̼̉g̦̭̊̔o̥̔ô̡̯̤̾͠d̯͎̹͖̃͑̽̚ ͙̞͆d̢͉̜̋̄͊͜å̦y̨̿.͈͔̱̂͑͠ ̖̒Da̲̬̰̒̄͛̋͟r̠͉̰̳̃̈̋̎k̘ ̬̆g͙̾ḁ̥̱͆̐͝v̳̼͚̓̑͝e̯̣̟̍͂̐ ̨͍̀͋m̡̪̥̥̏̿̈́̏ė̩̝̺̽̄ ͓̯͛̒a ̭̇m̡̨̖͊̀̆̔͢iṡ̩s͚̪̠͕̀͑̂͞i̹̐ǫ̣̰͆̇̒ṋ̘͙̙̉͛͆̒.̛͍͉̠̽͝͝ͅ ̞͖̖̖̊̈́̃Ĩ̢͍̥̳͒̒̒t̪̳̀͢͞ ̡̋was ̡̌f̱̉̽͢u̡͙͈͌̊̀͜͞ṅ̻̳̈́.̡̟̗́͊̽"

Marvin smiled. "I'm glad you had a good day."

Jackie hummed and gestured at his mouth. Marvin rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Jackie. Jackie sighed and leaned back in his chair. Marvin nodded at Henrik. "How was your day?"

Henrik frowned. "The office vas busy today. Edvard vas very stressed. And apparently it's illegal to inject people vith arsenic," he muttered and crossed his arms.

Marvin sighed and rubbed his temples. "Henrik you knew that was illegal."

"I didn't know I vould get caught!" He shouted, throwing his arms up.

"Who caught you?" Jackie asked.

"Edvard."

Anti laughed. "O͎͑ͅẖ͐,̢̓ ͓͍̻͋̈̑H̨̛̩̬͎͛̒̓e͕͑̈́ͅnr͎̬̾͘ȉ̜̬͎͛k̐͜s̛͍͍̭̍͞ ͙̭̈́̅j̡͍̎̎͟u̟͗s̹̮̜͇͙̊̂̈́̂t̪ ̝̰͇̓͋͞m̩̹̭̄̉̇a͎d̬͒̆͟ ͇͈̲̰͈̓̆̓̈́̂ḥ̰͖̄̆̐e̡̛̪̮͚̽̅̚ ̛͔̙͖̣͖͛̌̂̔g͖̜̈́̓o̺̾t͢͞ ̛̪̖̓p̧̹̱̼̏̿͑u͎͎̓̚n̮̣̬̍̋̇ĩ̖͔̺͋̋̐͜ṣ͉̔͒h̡̖̘͍͋̊̉͒e̮͎͐d͔͎̑ ͇̐â̯̦̺t͎͙̭̣͎̑̈͌̉̓ ͔̊w̫̲̭̮̰̒̓͂̀͊ȏ̬̜̌̏̅͜ͅr̲̰̲̪͊͊̎̋k̠̣̪̺̟͒̈́̌̊̚ _._ "

Henrik glared at him and looked away, crossing his arms again. Marvin sighed. "Can we please keep the dinner table pg?"

"How was your day Robbie?" Jackie asked, moving mashed potatoes around his plate. 

Robbie swayed in his seat. "Good day. Rodger. Funny bunny."

Marvin nodded. "He watched the framing of Roger Rabbit again."

"Who was watching him today?" Jackie asked.

"The Jims," Chase said.

Marvin smiled. "Oh, such good role models for Robbie."

Anti laughed. "T̺̓h̡͒e̥̳͋̚ȋ̤̭̀̂ͅr̜̊ ̨̋i̛̜͓̽̇ͅd̨̐ió͚t̨͖̆͞s̡͔̏͘ _,_ " he said and flicked a piece of mashed potatoes at Henrik. Henrik growled at him and turned away again.

Marvin shook his head. "They have a heart of gold."

"Chase how was your day?" Jackie asked.

Chase shovelled steak into his mouth and glared at Jackie. Everyone at the table laughed. "Jeez, Chase if you didn't want to share you could have said so," Jackie said, still laughing.

Chase finished chewing and swallowed. "No I'll share." he cleared his throat. "I finished signing divorce papers today."

The room went silent. Anti clapped and cheered. "Finally!" Marvin cried.

Everyone else joined in giving Chase congratulations. Chase blushed and looked away. "Google helped me," he muttered.

Anti smirked. "S̬͗ô̞̲̌ ̛̹̫̐y͈̘̎̆o̤̐͐͢û̢̧̎ ̢̟̭̉̎̑fī͈n͖̂̕͜ï͔̘̾s͍̬̺̒̕͡hed̲͚̀ ̲͍͆͘d̝͇̈́i̛͉v̨̟̿o͚̜̊̓r̜̭̗͋͊͡c̘͚̑͗ȉ͎ñ̬̟̏g ̧̮͂͐t̬͎̆͒ḧ̨͈̓äͅt ͕͕̊̏b͌͜i͖̤̊̽t͍͚̅̑c̝̯̺̅́ḧ͍͇́̾ ̮́a̘͇͆̓n̨͙͔̏͊̓d̤͔̅͡ ̮͂g͇͑ọ̋ț̹̚͠ ̢̞̓̐s͚͗̑͜omê̜͇̊͗͟-"

Marvin waved his hand and Antis mouth shut quickly. "Whats a bitch?" Robbie asked.

Jackie shook his head. "Nothing Robster," he whispered.

Robbie nodded. "Nothing," he repeated.

Marvin continued to eat. "Jameson it's your turn. Can you talk or do you need your whiteboard?"

Jameson looked up from his plate and blinked once. He shifted into colour and nodded. "I was in the library most of the day."

"Where were you for the rest of it?" Henrik asked.

"Wilford took me into town to get ice cream."

Anti glitched violently at the mention of the pink maniac. "It wasn't a date Anti," Jameson whispered.

Anti glared at Marvin and crossed his arms. Marvin laughed. "Anti, you are the only one who is against this."

Henrik nodded. "If the maniac vants to date Jamezon he has my permission."

Chase nodded. "Mine too."

"As long as Jamie consents I'll allow it," Jackie said and shrugged.

Jameson blushed and looked at the ground, slowly shifting back into grayscale. Marvin nodded and looked at Robbie. Robbie smiled and tapped the table. "Cotton candy man loves Jamie." he sang. 

Jameson covered his face in his hands and curled up in his chair. Marvin waved his hand at Anti. Anti rubbed his jaw. "W̯i̺͋l̛̩̼̹͑͞fơ̧̞̆r͕̰͖͆͗̄d͚̗́̀ ̞͋i̹̒s̛̯̜̤͗̚ ȃ͙͕ ̨̥̄m̰̜̀̐ur̋͜d̺̹̑̄̇ͅė͈̦̾r ̛̭̬̚ã̻n̰͚̉̀ḍ̓ ̩̉a͍̝̿͂̽͜ m̤͓̩͛̊͝ȃ̗ņ͎͗í̫a̮̘̾̑c̰̳̑͡ _,_ " he hissed.

"So are you," Chase said, pointing his fork at Anti.

"B̠͚̕͝u̦͉̇̔t̘̥̑͞ ̹̇J̮͇͒̒a̧͈̾͒m̆ͅi̞͂e̮̮̎̅ ̮̿t̰͝ṙ͙͍͞ṳ̎s͔͖͚̿͞ts͙̝̭̀͛̕ ̨̠̿̋m̗͛e͕̣͑͠ ̛̦̯̈́a̧̲̎͛n̦d ̱̄I ẃ̧o̺͜͠u̗̽l̄͟d̩̍ņ͛'͇̥̦͂̆͑ṭ̤̝̆͂͂ ̢̜̏̕hu͕̻̎͂rt̰̠̑͝ ͔̉hi͕̎m̰͝," Anti growled.

Marvin nodded. "Wilford wouldn't hurt Jamie and," he nodded at Jameson, "do you trust him."

Jameson nodded. "Case closed," Jackie said.

Anti crossed his arms and shoved the steak in his mouth, glaring around at the other egos. Jameson reached out and patted Anti gently on the shoulder. Anti groaned. "If̤̈́ ̮̃y̞̳͆̕o̞͊ừ͙̙̇͟ ̡̬͑̈́w̭̃ǎ͉͙̈́ṇ̕n̺͗a̗͊ ̜̺͗̄g̜̔et̠͞ ̯̺͓̇̆̋wi͚̚ţ̼̐̋͂͟h̝͠ ͇̓t̲͂h̢̘̤͛͐͡ĕ͈̼̼̂̈ ̡͈̹̊̒̕p̋͜s̖̐y̔͢ch̼̜̓͠op͍͛̆ͅà̧̙̆t̹̪̉͝h̢̤͎̽͗̾ ̨̨̛̮̈̌t͎͋he̹n̡͈̺̈́̇̕ ͙̀ÿ̧̥̝̈̚ỏ̤̱̆ǘ̬͜ ̡̬̮̒̄̿c͔̭̈̕a̞̳̎͑n̰̚." He sighed.

Jameson grinned at him and quickly hugged his arm. Anti turned to him. "I͞ͅ've ̞͖̇̋g͚̕ō̧̱͋t̮̪̄̽ ̨͑͘͟ṫ̡o̩͓̰͗̾̚ ̥̙͇̌̄̌s̝̒t̥̻̘͗͆̀ǫ̿p͚̰̹̅̋̌ ͙̬̃͊͘ͅb̺̱̽͌a̪̘̼͒́̂b̯̦̙͆̿͝yi͔̥͚̿̌̃n̮̱̄͐g̠̪̾̑ ̘̤͋̊y̱͋o̪͍͠͝u̟̙̇͡ ͍̮́́ď̗̰͠o̜͒n'̜̤̓͋ͅt̞̤͗͌ ̰̿I̖̪͑͗?"

Jameson nodded. "B̮͒͜͞u̅͢t͕͖̅̄," Anti said picking up the steak knife and stabbing the table with it, "i̗̽f̡͇͛͝ ̖̏͑͜hę̹͆͗ ͕̼͕͆̓̚h̪͡uṛ̰̀̕ţs̗͍̰̍͊̑ ̟͍̖̅y̛̠͖oų̪̘̅̓̚ ͕͉̲́̊̕I̥̲̽͗'̱̹̦͌͠m̯̭̰̓͛͋ ̘̤͔̔̚c̠͌u͖͞ț̢̋̍̀͢ţ̣̎͠i͙̻̐̚ng̣̀ ͙͛h͉͍̗̀̕i͉̖̒͊s ͍̄d̖̑i̜͝c͙̓̆͜k̯̖͐͝ ̛͓̮̓ơ̲ḟ͓͍͋f̰̾ _._ "

Jameson giggled silently and nodded. "Do you actually want to date him or do you just want the option?" Marvin asked.

Jameson shrugged and lifted his left arm. "Options got it bro," Chase said and gave finger guns to Jameson.

"I think he just wanted us to stop babying him," Henrik said.

Robie pointed at himself. "Stop babying me?" he asked.

"No!" The egos all said quickly while Jameson shook his head. They looked at each other and laughed, smiling at each other.

**_In my dreams you're the dutch and I'm the duchess_ **

**_And your blunts are always loose, so I'm in charge of rolling' dutches_ **

"What 'cha doing gumdrop?" Wilford asked, appearing in a puff of smoke.

Jameson sat at his desk and chewed a pencil. He gestured at the papers in front of him. "Paperwork?" Wilford asked, his face twisting into one of disgust. He sat on the desk and looked at the papers. Jameson nodded and wrote something down. "I forgot you guys did turns."

Jameson nodded again. "Dark does all of our paperwork," Wilford said and looked around. "Did you know I once started a cult?"

Jameson looked up at Wilford. "Lasted for a good month. Couldn't do the paperwork for the life of me."

Jameson nodded and continued to fill out the paper. "They made a huge sacrifice at the end. The ones who were left killed themselves. Huge bloodbath."

Jameson wrinkled his nose. "Awful thing really. Though I guess the orgies were good." Wilford shrugged and turned back to Jameson. "I just realized I probably shouldn't tell you that."

Jameson smiled at him. "You're fine with it."

Jameson shrugged and turned back to his paperwork. Wilford grinned. "Then I really shouldn't tell you about how much paperwork you have to go through to get out of jail. Much easier to break out."

Jameson smiled softly as Wilford continued to talk. He finished the paperwork and leaned back, closing his eyes and listening to Wilford's voice.

**_And we getting so high, we always get the munchies_ **

**_And we go for early brunches that turn into late lunches_ **

"Have you ever had pizza?" Wilford asked.

Jameson nodded. "Good," Wilford said.

"French fries?"

Jameson nodded again. Wilford sighed. "I promised to take you to try everything this new time has to offer. There must be one thing we haven't tried yet," Wilford said and continued to walk down the street. He turned to see that Jameson wasn't next to him anymore. He turned around to see that Jameson was standing in front of a shop and pointing at it. "What did you find?" he asked and walked over to the mute.

Jameson gestured at the shop again and walked in. Wilford followed him. Heads turned towards the two as they made their way towards the counter. Wilford glared at them and placed a hand on Jameson's shoulder. Jameson ignored him and continued to walk.

Jameson could control his flickering so that he looked relatively human. But it didn't change the fact that he was in grayscale. It also might not have helped that he was accompanied by a pink moustached man.

Jameson pointed at the menu. Wilford smiled. "You've never had bubble tea?"

Jameson shook his head. "I think you'll like it." He said. "You get a seat and I'll get the drinks."

Jameson nodded again and walked over to a two-person seat. He sat down and twiddled his thumbs, looking over to see an older woman glaring at him. He smiled and waved at her. The woman scoffed and turned back to her child. She whispered something in the kid's ear and pointed at Jameson. Jameson looked away quickly. Wilford walked past him. "They'll bring it to us." He sat in his seat and smiled at Jameson. "Are you okay?"

Jameson nodded. Wilford looked around the restaurant. The woman glanced in his direction and narrowed her eyes. "Oh."

Jameson leaned forward and glanced around. "Ignore them."

Jameson nodded and shut his eyes. Wilford giggled. "See no evil speak no evil huh?" Jameson nodded again and covered his ears. Wilford clapped. "You've got them all."

Jameson opened his eyes and put his hands in his lap. "Well, now you've only got one."

Wilford smiled when he spotted a waitress coming over with their drinks. She smiled at them. "Is this all you guys want?"

"Yes. We'll take the check as soon as you can get it to us."

She nodded at them. "I hope you enjoy it." She said smiling. She walked to the older lady who was waving her over.

Jameson stared at the drink. He tilted his head. Wilford laughed. "They have tapioca bubbles at the bottom. Whatever you do, do not choke on them. I would personally rather you choke on other things." Jameson turned his gaze to Wilford. His mouth opened in shock and closed it quickly, looking away from the grinning man. He blushed a dark grey that would be considered very abnormal.

"Sorry love," Wilford whispered, looking at the ground.

Jameson snapped his fingers. Wilford looked up at Jameson. Jameson took a sip of the tea. His eyes widened and he smiled at Wilford. Jameson closed his eyes, sipping his drink. Wilford sighed, placing his elbow on the table and placing his head on his hand. Someone cleared her throat and Wilfrod looked up quickly, shaking his head. The waitress smiled at them. "I'm so sorry for interrupting but I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

Wilford nodded. "Of course," he said and tilted his head to the side.

The waitress nodded. "I'm so sorry but the lady over there just asked me to remove you from the premises and I wanted to make sure she hadn't bothered you."

Wilford nodded. "Not at all, I do apologize if Jamie's appearance startled her. He just finished an art project, it's all makeup, 1920's theme. He had never gotten bubble tea and I wanted to treat him."

The waitress nodded and smiled at Jameson. Jameson smiled back at her, continuing to sip his drink. "I just wanted to make sure she wasn't bothering you."

Wilford smiled at her. "Of course, thank you."

"Enjoy your date," she said and walked off.

Jameson waved her away and went back to his drink. Wilford laughed. "I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner." He said returning to staring longingly at Jameson.

They sat in comfortable silence. Someone clearing their throat interrupted them again. "Wilford sighed. "Yes?" he asked. He looked up to see the older women who had complained about them standing there. Wilford grinned at her and leaned back in his chair. "Hello, ma'am."

She sneered at him. "What are you doing?"

Wilford snorted. "Drinking bubble tea."

The women glared. "I mean what are you doing wearing that?" she asked, gesturing at them.

Jameson lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Well, Jamie here just finished an art project. Kind of a dress up for the 1920's he looks gorgeous. I happened to like my attire. Though I will tell you I've worn worse."

The women scoffed. "Art as a man? Shouldn't you be doing other things and makeup of all things?" Jameson rolled his eyes. "And sitting here as if you're on a date. Where are your girlfriends? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jameson put a hand over his mouth and laughed silently. She glared at him. Wilford chuckled. "Well you see miss he's mute."

Jameson did jazz hands and grinned at her. "And the fact that we are on a date, with each other, I don't think there would be an issue with that would there? Two men just wanting to enjoy time together without being harassed by a woman who obviously can't pull her own head off of her ass."

She gasped and stormed away. Wilford nodded. "Check please," he called, raising his left arm.

**_And we ain't gotta label, we're just rollin' with the punches_ **

Dark stared at Wilford. Wilford raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to see me oh great and evil one?"

Dark sighed and gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "Please sit."

Wilford crossed the room and flopped down in the chair. He grinned at Dark. "So what do ya need?"

"What are your plans with Jameson?" Dark asked, folding his hands in front of him.

Wilford's grin faltered. "What do you mean?"

Dark looked away. "I mean what are your plans with him? Do you plan to remain friends or do you wish to be more?" Dark turned back to Wilford, his eyes glowing red. "Or do you wish to toy with him, to break him? I know what you are like William. If you have any plans that would harm Jameson I would like to know now."

Wilford shrunk back in his chair. "Dark you know me."

Dark's eyes narrowed. "I would never hurt Jameson. I don't know if he wants me but if he does then I will treat him like a king. Probably better." Wilford shook his head. "Yes I'll admit I have fallen in love with him but if he wants to remain friends I will still be happy."

Darks face softened. "What if he wants nothing to do with you."

Wilford smiled sadly. "If that makes him happy."

Dark smiled at him and nodded. "You have everyone's permission to date him if you wish."

Wilford smiled. "Really?"

Dark nodded solemnly. "Take it with a grain of salt."

Wilford pulled a salt shaker out of nowhere. "Of course Dark."

**_I make fun of your belly and tell you to do some crunches_ **

**_And you say, "Yeah, well, your ass jiggles, go and do some lunges."_ **

**_I say, "Fuck you," while I'm thinking of you as my husband_ **

Jameson glared at Wilford. "I'm not sorry gumdrop, he deserved it."

Jameson huffed and turned away. "Oh, you know you love me," Wilford sang and walked in front of Jameson. Jameson turned away again. "You look gorgeous."

Jameson rolled his eyes and poked Wilford in the gut. Wilford laughed. "What is that for love."

Jameson gestured at him again. "Is that your way of telling me I need to work out?"

The mute rolled his eyes and turned away from Wilford for the third time. "The gun slipped and he was dead that's all."

Jameson huffed. "Jameson time to go!" Marvin called.

Jameson nodded at Wilford and started to walk out of the room. He jumped when someone slapped his ass. He turned and glared at Wilford. Wilford wiggled his fingers at him and smiled. "Your ass jiggles, go and do some lunges."

Jameson sucked in a breath and flipped Wilford off. He turned around and stormed away, slamming the door behind him. Wilford turned around. "Shit," he whispered.

Jameson leaned against the door and blushed, placing his hand over his heart. He walked away still blushing. Marvin spotted him and rolled his eyes. "Somebody's in love."

Jameson turned a darker shade of grey and shook his head. Marvin smiled. "Jamie, I know someone in love when I see 'em. I was in love with Jackie for five years before he finally admitted his feelings to me.

**_I think I'm in love_ **

Wilford grabbed Jameson's hand. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that." He whispered.

Jameson tilted his head. "Five days ago when I," he shook his head, "I'm just sorry."

Jameson laughed silently and shook his head, patting Wilford's cheek. Wilford smiled. "I never asked."

Jameson nodded. "So can I do it again?"

Jameson shook his head and gestured at the others around them. "Ok, later."

Jameson laid his head on Wilford's chest and closed his eyes. "Affectionate today?"

Jameson didn't respond. Wilford chuckled, running his fingers through Jamesons hair. He gazed around the room to see some of the egos staring at them. Anti winked at him and Dark nodded. Wilford turned back to Jameson, smiling softly.

**_I think I'm in love again_ **

**_(in my head, yeah, you're in my head)_ **

**_Baby, I think I'm in love again_ **

**_I think I'm in love again_ **

**_(in my head, yeah, you're in my head)_ **

"You are a pretty little thing," The man whispered, holding Jameson's chin.

Jameson flinched away and took a step back. "I was not expecting a thing like you to be in my mansion."

Jameson raised an eyebrow. The man approached him slowly. "What are you doing here?"

Jamesons back hit a wall and he looked backwards. He looked back to see the man inches from his face. "I have always believed that things that are in my home belong to me, so," The man said slowly, raising Jameson's head. He leaned forward and was thrown backwards by an unforeseen force. Dark slammed the door open and stormed into the room. "Actor," he growled.

Jameson sank to the floor, shaking. Anti glitched in next to him. " _D_ _ȃ̠̫̻̯̇͗͘r̥͌k̡̼̅̄͐͟ ̊͜w̻͞_ _h_ _a̮̕ẗ͎ ͇͍̈́̚͟t̤̖̃h̛͇͛͜e̝̜͒͠ ͔̮͔̻̎̌̊f̱̘̓͞u̧̬̒̑c̠̲͐͛k̫̫̯͙̔̑͆͘_?" he asked.

Anti turned to the man who was on the floor. "Ḯ̡͇̃ş̪̎ ̿͟ḫ͠e ă̫n̙̪̿̓͊͟ ̟̈́ë͎̠̀ĝ̯͎̉͘͟o̖̽́͟?"

Dark shook his head. "He has no right to call himself an ego."

The man stood up and shook himself off. "Damian, Celine, nice to see you again," he said and turned to Anti. "And you must be their boyfriend."

Anti scoffed and raised his hand, wiggling his fingers. "F̢̭̫͙̃̌̾͒i̘̞͂̈ä͇̲͇̍͝n̪͕̝̤̓͡͝c͉̤̰̰̽̅̄͞ḛ͋e̛̹ ̠̩͌̊a̩̠͑̔c͜͞ț̌ư̰̗͇̈͝a̺̔l̳̉l̢͚͎̇̂y͈̥̬͂̾͝," he growled.

The man laughed. "Oh Celine, I know you had a hand in that one."

Dark twitched, his red aura flaring. "What are you doing here?"

The man shrugged. "I wanted to visit my friends."

Dark laughed bitterly. "We aren't friends."

Actor sighed. "You always say that. You forget we used to be best friends. And married at one point. Did we ever get an official divorce, I can't remember."

Darks auras both flared. "Divorced," He whispered, his voice becoming higher pitched.

Actor looked at Anti expectantly. Anti laughed. "D͕͑ì̺̝̤͘͡d͉̈́ ̤̺͇͋̍̔y̘̰͗́̈́͒͢͢ö̬̳̝́̔͞u ̘͝ț̨̬̓̄͠h̡͞i̗̜̲̒̌̆n̺̓k ̥̣̅̉I̯̿̈͜ ̛͕͙̪͌͌w̻͇̭̄̋͐o͓̩͔̎͊͝ȗ͙̲͘lḍ̜͡͝ ̢̼͌̃g̟͓̐̓et̖̰̋͝ ̢̼̓͊ǎ̧̘̺̔̅l̤̼̈́̂̕͟l͖̩͒͐ ͇͐ü̻̒ͅp͇̀ś̹e̙̝̞̒͗̽t̯̜̪͒̔?̜̅ ̜̰͓̒͑͠Oh̨̻̜̠͌̓̓̉ ṯ̰̥̑̔͌͌͟h̳̖̖͖̏͆̾͠e̺̓ ͈͠h͎̕ǭ̹̄͆͘͢ͅṙ͇̮͚̌͑ŗ̛͉͕͌͞or͉͇̈́̎,͍̘̊̚͢ h̻ë̫'͖̼̊̚s ͈̪̮̎͗̆ha̤̖̺͐̾̈́d͎͒ ̢̣̙̄̅͒l̩̯̥̂͐̆o͇̝̙̜̔̿̄̕v͈͐̓͜e̜̱̹͊̃͞r̦̘̠͑̈s̼͘ b̪̳͇̀͠͞ẻ͍fò͕r̜͒e̞̯͐̔ ͕̊m̞̐ė͕̩͌̇͟." Anti glitched violently. "W̤̪̒͗è͜ ̘̲͌̿d̻̤̑̚o̢͐n̪̼̒͞'t ̦̼̓͝h̦͔͋̀ã̞͙͑v̘̂e̢͂ ̗̙͛͞s̡̰̾e̎͟c̩̯̆̿r̙͞et̨̍š̱̭͐ ̹͈͛̈u̠͈̐̈́nli̜̋k͐ͅe̻͙̔͗ ̰̍̀͜y̛͕o̥̾u."

Actor shook his head. "My dear boy why would I ever try and break you apart I-"

Wilford threw the door open and pointed his gun at Actor. "I thought I smelled a rat." He growled.

Actor smiled. "William, my dear brother."

Wilford flinched. "You lost the right to call me that a long time ago," he screamed.

Actor turned around. "I would be lying if I said I like what you've done with the place. Too many people."

Wilford cocked his gun. "I'm just going to shoot him," he muttered.

Dark shook his head. "Don't."

Wilford laughed. "I did not ask permission," he yelled, "I'm going to fucking shoot the bastard."

Wilford froze when Jameson placed a hand over his. He slowly lowered his gun with Jameson still holding his hand. "Fine," he muttered. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Jamesons.

Actor laughed. "Oh so the pretty thing is taken, didn't tell me that when I was flirting with him."

Wilford quickly pointed his gun back at Actor. His eyes filled with rage and he grinned manically. "What did you do to Jamesy?"

Anti glanced at Dark. Dark raised his hands in mock surrender. Actor rolled his eyes. "Nothing he didn't enjoy. It seems he can't tell the difference between us all."

Wilford turned to Jameson who was shaking his head. "What did he say to you?" Wilford asked, his face falling.

"Just that he loved the attention that someone was giving him. The lovely thing really, shame we were interrupted."

Wilford lowered his gun and turned to look at Jameson. He frowned. "Is that true Jamesy?"

Jameson raised an eyebrow. Wilford laughed loudly and grinned again, turning back to Actor, raising his gun again. "You're slipping Actor, Jameson's mute." Actor opened his mouth to say something but Wilfrod cut him off. "Yes he can speak for an hour a day but I know for a fact he spent that hour with me singing Sweeny Todd."

Actor groaned. "Fine, you caught me, that one was a lie," he said, smirking.

Dark growled, his aura flaring again. "I will ask you one last time what you are doing here?"

Actor ignored him. "Poor dove cant fly on his own, clinging to the strongest to carry him."

Anti phased in and out of reality. "W̲̌h̝̬̓̐ą̯̳̊͗͛t̹̰̎͒ a͓͆r̰͘é̲̼̥̒͠ ̦͎͌͌y̦̏ō͟ȕ̲ ̮̉t͔̃a̠̖̱͌̎͋l̪̈́k̟̟̥͑̍̊ĭ͖ň̮̳͐g ̨͕̍͘ā̩̥͘boū̟̫t?"

Jameson crossed the room quickly and slapped Actor. Wilford snorted. Jameson flickered and gestured at Wilford. "Jameson can take care of himself just fine."

Jameson nodded and smiled. Actor blinked slowly and grabbed Jameson by the bowtie. He pulled him closer and whispered something in his ear. Jameson struggled slightly before going limp. Wilford took a step forward but Anti glitched in front of him and shook his head. Actor let him go and Jameson jumped up quickly and ran out the door. Wilford stared at Dark. Dark shook his head. "He isn't being controlled."

Actor laughed. "Well if I knew that I would have done it," Wilford growled. "Oh don't do that." Actor smiled. "He's a puppet isn't he?"

"He is his own person!" Wilford yelled.

"Oh, you know that you've had more than one fantasy about him and those strings. Entirely submissive." Actor whispered and shivered slightly.

Anti growled and took a step forward. Wilford rolled his eyes. "So? I wouldn't force it on him if he didn't want that."

Actor sighed. "So gentle man like. Shame that you picked a broken toy to love." Actor stuck out his bottom lip and smiled at Wilford

Anti glitched forward and pressed his knife against Actor's neck. "I̧̞̬͌̅͋ ̨̂d̛͍̯̦̄͒o̧̺͓͐̾̀ṉ̢̻̺̌͆͐'͈̚t̨̻̼͉̾̅̎ ̆͟c̨͚̖̋̅͌a̮̟͓̋̅̓̋͜re͈͙͉̅̑͝ w͞ͅh̜͚̰͒̈̏ȍ͙͉̩͌̎ ͐͟y͙͇͂͠ö̘̗́̈́u̖̙͑̾ ̻̈́a̪͝ȓ̡͇̯͉̾͐e̙͖͑̈́ ̢̨̬͑͂̈I ̡̧̱̎̔̆ẁ͚i͙̎l̎͜l̢̪͓͆̿͛ ̧̣̄̿s̢̳̈̍l̼̞̪͂̎̋i̮͕͖͓̐͗̉̎t̢̢͇̉͒̔ ͎͕͛y̛͉̤͇͕͗͋́o͔̐ų̘͓͋̚̕r̰͘ ͎̹͓̫̉͋̔͘f̢̲̫̪̍͊̓͝u̬͂c̡̘̖̉̒̂͟͡k͓͉̫͆̈̚ị͆nğ̞ ẗ̲̜́͒̿͢h͍͐r͚̜̀̆̂͟o͔͡a̤ť̢̟͎̔̈́ ̰͚̅if̃͢ ̜̉y̗̝͕̋͗͝ȍ̘u̧̓ ̳̞͛̊́͜t̝̤͙͂̃̏a̱̞͒͞ļ̑k̥̝͉̿͐͌͘͜ ͎̗̞̋ǎ̞̙̻̩̑̔̄b̯̆ȍ̠̝̝͋͞ủ͔̠t ̳̥̇̊mỵ̅ ̪͋b̤̣͕̈́̀͝ȓ̢͔̿̓͜o̰̰͆̏th̛̦e͙͎̿̋r̳̿ ͍̿l̛͎̞̳̈͒̆ͅi̺̋̚͟k̮͈̹̀͐̌e̢͕̮̎̔̃ ṯ̺͉͑̀͗h̤̜̼̾̆͠â͎̥͠t̟̠̋̃ ͑ͅä̼͍́͊͗͜g̞̒a̡̪͒̍ï̞n͍͇͖̽̊͝."

Dark nodded. "Wilford I would love it if you would join us for him but I assume that you would rather make sure that Jameson is okay." Wilford shrugged and shot Actor in the leg. "Have fun he sang and walked out the door, shutting it behind him

**_I didn't think it could be true_ **

**_Let alone that it would be you_ **

**_I think I'm in love again_ **

**_(I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love)_ **

**_I think I'm in love again_ **

Wilford opened the door to the guest room and peered inside. Jameson was sitting in the middle of the room shaking silently. "Gumdrop?"

Jameson jumped up and rubbed his eyes quickly. He turned and smiled at Wilford, waving at him. Wilford crossed the room quickly and stood a foot away from the dapper man. "What did he say to you?"

Jameson shook his head and Wilford leaned forward. "What did he say to you?" he asked, his eyes glowing pink. Jameson lowered his head and walked away from Wilford. He grabbed a pencil and paper from the desk. He leaned over and began to write. Wilford closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps. Jameson handed him the paper. Wilford smiled at him and read it.

_I know it was untrue. Words still hurt. He told me that all I would ever be is a puppet. You only kept me around because I am a distraction. He started to confirm my fears. I could feel my strings being pulled. I didn't want him to touch me. I don't like him. I'm scared. I don't want to rely on someone to care for me. I'm strong on my own. I know that. He did touch me. I didn't like it._

Wilford took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them again and smiled sweetly at Jameson. "I am going to push you against the desk and kiss you until you are breathless." Jameson's face turned a dark grey and his eyes widened. "Shake your head now if you don't want me to." Wilford was visibly shaking, keeping himself from doing it right at that moment.

Jameson nodded quickly. Wilford grinned and picked Jameson up, he spun around and set Jameson back on the ground. Jameson blinked rapidly and stared at Wilford. Wilford smashed his lips against Jameson's. Jameson wrapped his arms around Wilford's neck and leaned forward. Wilford slowly pushed Jameson backwards. He pushed the mute man backwards until Jameson's legs hit the desk. Wilford lifted him up by the thighs so that he was sitting on the desk. Jameson pushed Wilford away and gasped for breath. Wilford giggled. "Last time I thought you didn't breath."

Jameson tilted his head. "The first time I hypnotized you."

Jameson nodded. "Are you okay with that?"

Jameson wrapped his legs around Wilford's waist and squeezed. Wilford groaned. "I'll take that as a yes," he whispered.

Jameson kissed Wilford gently. Wilford placed his hands on either side of Jameson's waist and leaned forward. Wilford bit Jameson's lip gently and Jameson opened his mouth in response. Wilford wasted no time exploring Jameson's mouth with his tongue. Wilford pulled away and stared at Jameson. "I love you," he whispered.

Jameson smiled gently, leaning back. _I love you._ He sighed.

Wilford grinned and grabbed Jameson by the hair, pulling him back in for another kiss. "I have had so many fantasies of this."

Jameson closed his eyes and leaned forward again. Wilford laughed. "Do you want more of that blue jay?"

Jameson squeezed Wilford's waist with his legs again, staring at Wilford in the eyes. Wilford leaned against Jameson, gasping. "If you keep this up I won't just be kissing you."

Jameson rolled his hips, still staring at Wilford. Wilford sighed and kissed Jameson's cheek. "How do you like ropes?"

Jameson mimed his hands being handcuffed behind his back. Wilford laughed. "Alright," he said and shrugged. He snapped his fingers and a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs appeared in his hand. "I hope you're ready."

Jameson's mouth went dry and he bit his lip. Wilford raised an eyebrow. Jameson held out his wrists and smiled. Wilford pressed his forehead against Jamesons and smiled softly. "I love you."

Jameson smiled and closed his eyes, letting Wilford press kisses across his face.

**_I'm in love I'm in love_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. This is the longest thing I've ever written.


End file.
